


Touch and Go

by nan



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis gets separated from the other survivors. A Hunter takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 'consent play' square of my kink_bingo card! \o/ Just a heads up, this contains NON-CON and also a very nonchalant attitude towards said non-con.

"Shit," Ellis muttered, yanking his axe out of the throat of the zombie he'd just killed. "Where the hell is everone else?" He couldn't see any of the other survivors and he didn't want to call out. There were already enough zombies coming down on him. "Reckon we'll jus' have to meet up at the safe house then." Hearing the sound of rapid footsteps behind him, Ellis turned and brought his axe back up, prepared to take down the zombies that littered the woods.

"But I sure could use some damn help," he said, running forward to meet the group. It didn't qualify as a horde but there were still _way_ more zombies than he was comfortable dealing with alone. "Take that, you fuckin' bastards!" He swung haphazardously and the somewhat fragile common infected fell back. As he reached the last zombie, Ellis brought the axe forward and stumbled as the infected dodged, jumping backwards with unusual grace.

"What the hell...?" Ellis muttered. The infected looked....kind of weirdly familiar. When it tilted its head back and scented the air, Ellis took an uncertain step back. As soon as he did so, it snarled and lowered itself to the ground, taking a couple of loping hops forward. The motion should have looked awkward as hell but it wasn't.

"Oh fuck," Ellis breathed. "A goddamn Hunter." That's why the damn thing looked so fucking familiar but he hadn't been able to place it. He'd never seen one standing up, being all common infected-y. Before he could decide on a plan that wasn't 'run like hell', a strong, slimy tongue wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him off his feet.

"Ah, shit!" Ellis struggled frantically against the powerful muscle but it pinned his arms to his sides and he couldn't get his feet underneath himself. That didn't stop him from trying, boots digging into the ground, leaving small ditches in the moist dirt. A clawed hand grabbed his ankle and Ellis looked up at the Hunter, who was looking over Ellis' head at the Smoker. Its fangs were bared in a snarl, bloodstained mouth twisted as it jerked at Ellis' foot.

"Hey, leggo!" Kicking at the Hunter, Ellis winced as it tightened its hold, claws digging through his jeans and socks to bite into his skin. "Goddamn it, that fucking-shit!" The Hunter let go of him and darted forward towards the smoker. Ellis heard a struggle and the sounds of flesh being torn apart and angry screams before the tongue around him went limp. Without looking back, Ellis stumbled to his feet and started running. He managed e few steps before the tongue grew taunt around him and he fell back to the ground.

"God-fucking-damn it," he swore, getting up to his knees and crawling away. A powerful hand slammed against his back and pinned him down. "Oh God," Ellis whispered, throat tight. This was it. He was going to feel the hunter's claws start digging into his back, feel all the damn pain, feel-

Suddenly he was rolled over and Ellis stared up at the Hunter. Its eyes, milky white and glowing faintly, stared down at him from beneath its hood and its mouth was closed, none of the familiar screams or snarls sounding out. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Ellis yelled as it bent closer; he could feel the hood of its sweatshirt trail against his cheek while rancid breath tickled his mouth and Ellis gagged, ducking his head away. The Hunter followed his face and his lips parted. Oh fuck, oh fuck. Ellis squeezed his eyes shut.

Something long and slimy slid over his face and Ellis startled, struggling beginning anew. The thing was licking him! It was fucking _licking_ him! Ellis butted his head upwards, forehead connecting painfully with the Hunter's nose. It fell back, more out of surprise than pain and Ellis turned over, scrambling to his feet and running. Zombies grabbed at his arms and caught at his clothes and Ellis shook them off frantically. He had to get the fuck out of there. The safe house _couldn't_ be too far away.

Behind him, Ellis heard the sound of a fight as the Hunter slaughtered the common infected before strong arms wrapped around Ellis' waist. "Goddamn it, I'm getting sick of this!" he yelled, struggled against the Hunter's hold. Ignoring him, the Hunter ran a couple of steps before crouching low and jumping, launching them on the roof of a rundown shanty house. Landing painfully on his elbows, Ellis cursed under his breath and kicked backwards at the Hunter but before he made contact, it blanketed itself over his back, claws biting into his wrists as it pinned him to the roof.

"Okay," Ellis said, staying passive. "Okay, man, I don't know what the hell's wrong with you and I don't know why yer not jus' killin' me right now but, uh." Trailing off, Ellis winced away when the Hunter growled against his ear, hands curling tighter around his wrists. Ellis hissed through his teeth at the pain and the Hunter answered that with a scream, letting go of one hand to grip Ellis' cap, ripping it from his head and flinging it away. "H-hey! If you lose my hat, Imma be _pissed_!" The Hunter transferred Ellis' wrists to one hand, the other going around to grip his neck. Its claws left shallow scratches against his throat and Ellis grew still, swallowing nervously. The Hunter dragged its hand down Ellis' front, claws digging and tearing at his clothing before settling firmly over his crotch.

"H-holy shit," Ellis said. This thing was some kinda perv or something! "Stop- _fuck_!" The Hunter stroked clumsily, grip too tight, claws too sharp, but it had been a while since Ellis felt anything like this and his cock started to swell. "Shit," he muttered, letting his head hang, squeezing his eyes shut. "Shit, shit shit."

The Hunter snarled against his ear, stroking Ellis' cock faster and rougher. Moaning, Ellis buried his face in his arms, wrists beginning to ache from the Hunter's tight hold. "C-can't believe this is fuckin' happenin'," he muttered, hips pumping downward into the monstrous hand that held him. His release came quickly and Ellis whined and panted, sprawling on the uneven, splintered wood of the roof. The Hunter fell with him, keeping him pinned.

Holy shit. Ellis stared forward into the darkness. Holy shit. He just got off at the hands of a goddamn _Hunter_. This was the most fucked up thing to happen since the goddamn zombie apocalypse. And _now_ what was going to happen? Did the damn thing want to him to return the favor because no sir, no _way_ was he helping the Hunter rub one off.

"Ellis!" Rochelle's voice was a shock and Ellis jerked up. "You around here?"

"I'm here! I'm on the damn roof, there's a fucking Hunter up here!" he yelled, struggling against its hold. "Come on, y'all better move yer asses!" He felt the Hunter grab his hair before his face slammed forward against the roof and his nose exploded with pain. "Aw, fuck!" he yelled, pushing up on his hands and rolling to his side, kicking at the Hunter. Snarling, the Hunter jumped on him, claws slashing at his chest.

Sudden gunshots rang out and the Hunter jumped back, its enraged screams echoing in the woods. It hissed at Ellis before jumping down; more gunshots rang out below. Ellis took a deep breath and sat up, rubbing his chest. His hand came back slick with blood.

"Jesus fucking Christ, overalls." Nick squatted down beside him and opened up a med kit. "Do you even know _how_ to stay out of trouble? You're not really invincible, you know."

"Hey, it's not my fault we got split up!" Ellis said, wincing as Nick patched him up. Making sure his "Damn forest. It's impossible to stick together."

Nick snorted. "Anyway, how long were you up here with that thing?"

"U-uh." There was _no way_ Nick could find out what happened. Ellis would never hear the end of it. "Not too long. Damn thing just scooped me right up! Guess it didn't want to share with the other infected."

"Right." Nick stood and grabbed Ellis' hand, hauling him up. "Come on. Rochelle and Coach are holding them off but we really need to get to the safe house. I think I heard a Tank earlier." He paused before reaching in his jacket. "Here." He held out Ellis' baseball cap. "It's how we knew you were around here."

Ellis grinned and put it on before grabbing the gun Nick offered. "Thanks. Now let's get the fuck out of here!"


End file.
